The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus comprising a chassis, on which a head bracket carrying a pressure roller and a magnetic head is arranged so as to be movable, a drive plate carrying drive means for a capstan and at least one winding mandrel, and a cassette compartment for receiving a magnetic-tape cassette, (hereinafter referred to as a cassette recorder). Such apparatus are used for recording, or recording and playback, or playback only. In particular, the invention relates to a cassette recorder having an ejection lever pivotally mounted in the cassette compartment. The lever is pivoted upon insertion of the cassette into the cassette compartment. During the pivotal movement in the insertion direction the lever actuates a switching means for moving the head bracket in the direction of the cassette and tensions an ejection spring, which is maintained in the tensioned condition by latching means. An actuating button being is provided for releasing the ejection spring via the latching means and thereby pivoting the ejection lever.
In a known cassette recorder of this type only an ejection spring is tensioned during insertion of the cassette, so that this spring is the only source of stored energy. It is therefore impossible to render the stored energy available in stages. As a result this construction is not suitable for obtaining a pause mode of the apparatus, in which the head bracket is slightly retracted relative to the cassette, to disengage the pressure roller from the capstan. In the known apparatus the ejection spring can only be released completely, so that a comparatively large amount of energy is required to re-start the apparatus.